


Eyeshield 21

by regel



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Tidak. Ini bukan berarti kisah ini akan menjadi kisah Eyeshield 21. Ini hanya kumpulan curhat (?) seorang Shin Seijuurou yang gagal kencan.





	Eyeshield 21

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeshield 21 punya Inagaki Riichiro dan Murata Yuusuke

Bisa dibilang jerih payah Shin untuk mengajak seorang makhluk manis maha polos bernama Kobayakawa Sena terbayar hari ini, dan juga hancur hari ini. Sebuah wisata permainan dengan wahana ekstrim yang direkomendasikan Sakuraba tempo hari tidak cukup untuk membuatnya puas, sepertinya.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya. Sampai tiga menit yang lalu Eyeshield 21 berwujud mungil itu berwajah bahagia kok. Setidaknya senyumnya masih seperti biasa, bukan seperti Takami yang lebar tapi seram.

Oh, iya. Keduanya bertemu mereka.

‘Mereka’.

“Are? Akaba-san juga ke sini? Kebetulan sekali!” Sena menyapa sambil menyuap segenggam popcorn. Tidak segenggam sekaligus, kok. Tapi seriusan itu kemasan besar yang cuma dijual lima puluh kantong setiap hari khusus di taman ini. Gimana bisa dia dapat?

“Hmph. Kobayakawa-kun juga kemari rupanya. Tentu saja tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk menghibur Kakei kecilku yang bosan setiap akhir minggu berada di apartemenku—”

“Hei, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, Akaba!”

Sena mengedip tak paham. Kakei kecil? Oh ya, Akaba si Eyeshield 21 dari Bando memang ke sini berdua bersama Kakei, yang juga diduga sebagai Eyeshield 21 dari Kyoshin. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua punya hubungan yang tidak biasa. Ya sudahlah

Cukup capek juga menghitung ada berapa sebenarnya Eyeshield 21 di Jepang, barangkali, Shin berminat juga mau daftar. Sayangnya dia tidak suka femes.

Sena kemudian memilih untuk berkelakar bareng Akaba dan Kakei. Melupakan Shin yang duduk di bangku sambil lihat-lihat. Entah kenapa mereka tampak seperti grup Eyeshield 21 only yang main ke wahana permainan kota.

Btw, kalau kalian menyangka hanya ada mereka berdua yang mengganggu (uhukkencanuhuk) Shin dan Sena hari ini, maka kalian salah besar.

“Ooo, kalian ke sini juga? Halo Sena, Shun, Hayato!”

Itu dia.

Si Eyeshield 21 yang sebenarnya. Kali ini bukan ngaku-ngaku seperti Akaba atau Hiruma dan dugaan seperti Kakei.

Yamato Takeru, datang bersama Honjo Taka. Entah dari mana, padahal sekolah mereka berada di Kansai sana.

Dalam sekejap ia bergabung dengan komplotan Sena+Akaba+Kakei dan grup itu benar-benar jadi kelompok Eyeshield 21 only. Shin tidak bisa protes. Kencannya terganggu. Nanti dia bakal ngadu ke Sakuraba dan minta rekomendasi tempat bagus lainnya.

“Kamu datang bareng Kobayakawa?” orang yang duduk di sebelahnya Honjo Taka, yang datang bersama Yamato. Si super catcher yang ayahnya mantan pemain baseball profesional. Shin mengangguk diam, tak jawab apa-apa dan sepertinya Taka tidak berniat menyela.

Ada empat orang Eyeshield 21 di sana, membicarakan latihan dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Taka dan Shin tersisih duduk di bangku taman. Bosan.

“Shin, aku mau main roller-coaster, mau temani?” ajak Taka sambil cemberut.

“Apa tuh? Sejenis alat berat?” Shin menjawab capek, sambil cemberut juga.

Eyeshield 21 benar-benar menyebalkan.


End file.
